House of Anubis, House of OC's
by alice-in-wonderland-22
Summary: Sibuna and their new friends are sucked into a magic book that transports them into classic fairy tales
1. Anubis House

**I do not own House of Anubis **

_Ding! Dong! _Jerome heard the doorbell and got up to open it. He was faced with a younger, female version of him & screamed, slamming the door as the young girl just smiled. "What's wrong mate?" Alfie asked. "Just look outside." Jerome said shuddering.

Alfie opened the door. "Hi Alfie." the girl said in a tiny voice. "Hey Al. How are you?" Alfie asked the 5 year old. "In the mood to prank Romey." the young girl name Alice Rose Clark said. "What brings you to our beautiful school?" Alfie joked.

"My parents decided they didn't want any kids around so they dropped me off here." Alice

explained. "I heard more students are coming! Maybe I can make more friends! I can't just hang with you. After all, I don't want to get detention from the scams & pranks you and Romey fail at." Alice joked. "Al, you hurt me." Alfie said pretending to cry before they both laughed. "Come on in." Alfie said as Alice grabbed her bags. "AMBER!" the young girl screamed making Alfie plug his ears so his eardrums didn't burst.

The blond haired teen came down to see her friend. "Neens! Patricia, Mara, Fabien! Come down here!" Amber said. A girl with golden brown hair came down followed by a boy with dark brown hair, a girl with black hair and fake highlights and a girl with dark brownish black hair. "Fabes! Trixie! Mara!" Alice exclaimed hugging three of the four teens. "Hey Ali." the boy said.

"Hi Sunshine." the girl with the fake highlights said. "Hello Al." the girl with brownish black hair said. "Who is this?" the golden brown haired girl asked in an American accent. "I'm Romey's sister Alice." Alice answered. "Romey?" the girl asked.

"Jerome." Alfie said. "You guys need to help me! She's out to get me!" Jerome cried. Suddenly Joy and Mick walked out and Alice became angry. "What is that brat doing here?" Joy asked. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mercer. I didn't realize you owned the house. Oh, hello Campbell. How many girls have you dated or flirted with now? You know, you should try to not cheat on your girlfriends. Let's see, there was Lexi and Hannah, Claire and her sister Meghan, Briana and Jamie, Gabrielle and Veronica, Yvonne and Nicole, Michelle and Tracy, Annabelle and Francine, Kayla and Joy, Rebecca and Olivia, who did you date while dating Ambs?" Alice said, pursing her lips and glaring.

"Easy, Mara. And right now I'm also dating Ellie." Mick answered as if it wasn't a big deal. "What did you say?" Alice and Mara said at the same time, their voices dangerously calm. They were interrupted from attacking Mick by someone ringing the door bell. A girl who looked like Mara was wearing bright red skinny jeans, white tank top, navy blue crop top with the number eight that was off the shoulders and green converse. The girl had violet red highlights and blue streaks.

"Hey Mara!" the girl said seeing Mara. "Hi Bella. Everyone, this is my cousin Isabella." Mara said introducing the girl. Isabella looked tall to Alice as she was only 3'0 while Isabella looked around 5'2. "Hi! I'm Alice! I have a feeling we're going to be friends!" Alice said, shaking Isabella's hand. "Hey Alice. Call me Izzi." Isabella said.

"Ok Izzi. Maybe we'll be roommates! That'd be awesome!" Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet. Isabella smiled at the young girl. "Ambs, you haven't introduced your friend to me yet." Alice said pouting. "Oh, oops. This is my BAFF, Best American Friend Forever. Her name's Nina Martin." Amber said. "Hi Nina! I'm Alice but you can call me Ali, Al, Sunny, Sunshine or Baby Doll. If you call me brat I'll have to kill you. Just kidding! But seriously, don't call me brat." Alice said smiling.

"Jerome, you never told me you had a little sister." Nina said. "That's because I try to forget I have one." Jerome said. "Ha, ha Romey." Alice said rolling her eyes. A knock on the door interrupted the two siblings. "I'll get it this time." Nina said opening the door to a slightly tan boy with blondish brown hair wearing converse, Abercrombie and ripped designer jeans.

"Cade?" Fabien asked astonished at seeing his old friend who had run away a few years ago. "Fabes, do you know him?" Nina asked her boyfriend. "This is my friend Cade Martin. He ran away a few years ago. He's from America like you." Fabien explained. "Wait, _Cade Martin_?" Nina asked surprised. "That is my name. Why?" the boy named Cade said.

"I had a brother named Cade." Nina said. "Oh Cade, this is my girlfriend Nina Martin." Fabien said. "Nina? I didn't think I'd ever see you again after mom and dad died." Cade said finally realizing he was looking at his older sister. Another knock interrupted Nina and Cade. "How many new students are we getting?" Patricia asked as Alfie opened the door to reveal a girl who reminded Nina from a girl in the new show My Baby Sitter's A Vampire named Sarah played by Vanessa Morgan wearing a graphic tee, jeans and flip flops.

"Hey partner in crime." Alfie joked. "Welcome back. Didn't know you were in this house now." Alfie said. "Hey Alfie. Finally get a girlfriend?" the girl asked. "Yep. Meet my beautiful girlfriend Amber." Alfie said kissing Amber. "Hi. I'm Rachael Garcia." the girl said smiling.

"Hi." Amber smiled back. Then they heard the door open to reveal a girl with red shoulder length hair, plump pink lips, high cheek bones and sparkling blue eyes who was slim and pale. "Hi! I'm Alice!" Alice chirped. "I'm Airyana McGee." the girl said. "That's a pretty name. Can I call you Airy for short?" Alice asked.

"Of course. You know, you seem awesome." Airyana said to her new friend. Another girl who looked like Airyana but with black highlights came in. "Alice, this is my sister Rikki." Airyana said. "Hi, I'm Alice!" Alice said the same way she had done to Isabella, Cade and Airyana. "Hey." Rikki said. "How rude of me! I haven't introduced everyone! This is my big brother Romey but his real name is Jerome, this is his best friend Alfie Lewis, his girlfriend Amber Millington, her BAFF (Best American Friend Forever) Nina Martin, Nina's boyfriend Fabien Rutter, Nina's brother Cade, Fabien's roommate Mick Campbell, his girlfriend Mara Jaffrey, her cousin Isabella Loza, Joy Mercer, her roommate Patricia Williamson, our house mother Trudy is at the grocery store and Victor is upstairs but no one goes near him." Alice said introducing everyone. "I'd stay away from Mick and Joy." Alice warned but the warning about Mick went unheard by Rikki who had developed a crush on Alice's older brother and the jock. Just then Trudy came home. "Oh, I see you've met the new students. Most of you know Alice." Trudy said. "Trudy, I already introduced everyone to the students." Alice said.

"Well then. Alice and Airyana will be roommates, Isabella and Rikki will be roommates and Cade will have his own room since we don't have anymore males." Trudy said. "Ok Trudy." Alice said as they were lead into the cellar that had been redesigned for the new students. After everyone unpacked they all went upstairs for supper. Suddenly Alice was splattered with mash potatoes. Soon a full on food fight went on until Victor stopped it and had Jerome and Alfie clean it all up.

**Thank you **

**Ali**

**Izzi08**

**Fashion-whiz**

**Godan**

**Carcar15**

**Fabinaisawesome**

**Tabyylyn**

**Ivypool luva**

**Lady cellist of gallafrey**

**AutumReign**

**HerCrazySoul**

**Allyouneedislove1797**

**Anonymous**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**

**Ellie**

**JeromeNinaLover**

**Bubbles**

**MorganGrimm**

**Instrumental**

**lyokowarrior1994**


	2. Isis House, House of Decisions

**I do not own House of Anubis or most of the OC's**

"Hello?" a girl with straight shoulder length blond hair, side swept bangs, sparkling blue eyes, small pink lips and flawless white skin wearing a light blue dress that came above her knees, mascara and matching wedge ankle boots. A woman in her late 20's early 30's with caramel colored hair, tan skin, a white shirt, jeans and sneakers came down the stairs. "You must be Chelsea. I'm your house mother Veronica." the woman said leading the 15 year old to an empty room. "Your roommate will be arriving shortly." Veronica said before leaving Chelsea to unpack her bags. Chelsea immediately wondered what her brother Mick was doing at the moment and decided that she would visit him as soon as she was done unpacking which made her unpack faster.

Finally she was finished and climbed down the stairs to run into a boy with shaggy black hair, blue eyes and tan skin wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and black converse. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you ok?" Chelsea asked. The boy didn't say a thing but walked into one of the rooms. Chelsea shook her head and went out the door to go to Anubis House where her older brother was. Thinking of her brother she started running to Anubis House.

While Chelsea was gone her roommate Holly Ann Finnick came. Holly had long wavy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin and was petite. Holly was wearing a blue and green school uniform with a scarf. After setting up her side of the room Holly decided to go into the sitting room and wait for the other students to arrive. Suddenly a girl with light brown hair in a bob, shocking green eyes and full plump lips with a natural color wearing a funky color of eye shadow, a t-shirt, a jean skirt, funky looking tights, hightop converse, earrings and a necklace with an owl pendant.

Following her was a girl with long curly dark brown hair with bangs in a ponytail wearing a hot pink shirt, white ruffled skirt, white flats, gold locket and pearl earrings. The girl was holding hands with a boy who had sandy colored shaggy hair and hazel eyes. The boy was wearing a red and black plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, jeans and Osiris tennis shoes. Next came a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and black shoes. Holly observed the students with curiosity but didn't talk.

A girl with long black hair and brown eyes in a light blue floral sundress, flip-flops and a fake daisy in her hair shuffled in looking down at the floor. Suddenly a girl with shoulder length chestnut brown hair with bright different colored highlights in neon colors. The girl had electric blue eyes, pale skin, plump pink lips and was wearing a neon red tank top, a bright blue skirt, bright green ballet flats and a bright purple headband bounded in with a smile. Another girl with dirty blond shoulder length hair with bangs across her forehead in a ponytail, blue green eyes who was tall walked in.

The girl was wearing a black shirt with a blue skull, dark denim skinny jeans, a blue belt with skulls and blue converse. Holly felt a wave of great confidence fill the room when the girl came in. Following her were a boy and girl. The boy had short black hair, brown slanted eyes and was tall and large though Holly saw that it was mostly muscle. The boy was wearing a grey shirt with a skull on it, tan pants and grey converse while the girl had a heart shaped face, dark green almond shaped eyes and mid neck length black hair and was slightly curvy.

The girl was wearing a green plaid shirt, dark skinny jeans and dark green converse. "Hi, I'm Holly!" Holly said smiling. "I'm Lily but go by my middle name Idris." the girl with the brown bob said smiling widely. "I'm Emma, this is my boyfriend Brad." the girl with the dark brown hair said smiling and giggling. "Selena." the girl in the floral dress said quietly while biting her lip.

After introducing everyone Chelsea and Alice burst into the house. "Veronica!" Alice called and the house mother of Isis House came down. "Look! I made a new friend. And guess what, her brother is MICK! Can you believe it. I hope he's nicer to people now that I'm friends with Chels." Alice said not taking a single breath until the end. "Hi, I'm Alice!" Alice chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Al, calm down. Sorry, she's had sugar so she's more hyper than usual." Chelsea apologized for her new friend.

"You haven't introduced yourselves yet." Alice said pouting with tears building up. "Alice, Alice. Now Alice don't cry. Why don't you go see if Veronica has any cookies." Chelsea said rubbing the girl's arm. "Cookies?" Alice asked, immediately perking up. "Go on and see if there's any cookies." Chelsea encouraged. Alice skipped off to look for Veronica.

"Sorry about Alice. She's Jerome Clark's little sister and usually acts like a child. It's both adorable and annoying. She warms up to you really fast though. Just don't give her too much sugar or-" Chelsea was cut off by the sound of something hitting the floor. "Can anyone help me get her over to Anubis House?" Chelsea asked when they saw Alice sleeping on the kitchen floor. The large boy named Nikko Ramos and Brad helped lift the young girl up and were surprised at how light she was. "How much does this girl weigh?" the boys said, confusion on their faces. "82.6 lbs. She's always been small. In fact, she was born 2 months early at 2 lbs. 14 oz. She had to live in the hospital for a month and even now she's sickly." Chelsea explained.

"Poor thing." Holly said as everyone followed Chelsea and Nikko over to Anubis House. Emma knocked on the door and it was opened by Jerome. The teen just shook his head. "I told her not to have those cookies. You can put her on the couch and stay if you want." Jerome said motioning to the sitting room. "Alice is home!" Jerome called.

"Knocked out?" Patricia asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yep." Jerome answered. Suddenly Alice sprang up. "Ok! Time for names!" she said with a grin. "My name is Holly Ann Finnick but you can call me Holls." Holly said.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends." Alice said. "I'm Lily Idris Taylor but go by Idris." Idris said. "I'm Emma Chase and this is my boyfriend Brad Lane." Emma said. "Lenny Burlington. You can call me Lonely." Lenny said. "Don't worry. I'll make sure no one has to call you that." Alice said.

"Selena Scott." Selena said shyly. "Hi Selena!" Alice exclaimed. "I'm Felicity Andrews but you can call me Fliss, Lissy or Fizz." Felicity said. "Those are cool nicknames!" Alice said seriously. "I'm Nancy Leonov." Nancy said.

"I'm Nikko Ramos. I helped carry you over here." Nikko said. "Thank you Nikko." Alice said with a smile making the Isis resident smile back. "I'm Jane Anderson." Jane said. "I have a feeling we're all going to be great friends." Alice said before yawning. "Ali, say good bye to our guests. It's bedtime for you." Jerome said.

"Bye! See you tomorrow after I visit the other houses!" Alice said. "Nina, can you read me a story?" Alice asked. "Sure." the American exchange student said as she lead the girl to her room and helped her change and get into bed. Nina grabbed a random book. "What story do you want?" Nina asked. "Hamster and Gerbil." Alice said and that's when Nina realized she grabbed a book that had animal versions of fairytales.

"Papa Beaver and his beloved children began immediately to build themselves a new beaver dam. Even though they still missed Mama Beaver, they were happy being back together. And when Papa Beaver fell in love with a cute vixen from across the valley, Hamster and Gerbil liked her quite a bit too. They got together and combed through the cookbooks and settled on some fancy items to prepare for the wedding feast. At first they were sorely tempted to try a huge roast of porcupine, but that seemed a bit too mean, even under the circumstances. They settled on a board of very fancy stinky cheeses. The aroma made everyone think of Skunk, and how nice it was that she had floated far away. The end." Nina finished the story. **[the book is called Leaping Beauty and other animal fairy tales by Gregory Maguire] **"Thank you Nina. Can you give me a good night kiss?" Alice asked. Nina replied by kissing the girl's forehead. "Nina, will you be my Mummy? Fabien wont be my Daddy until he has someone to be my Mummy and Big Brother can't be my Daddy because he's Big Brother." Alice said. "I'll talk to Fabien and we'll tell you in the morning. Now good night, sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite." Nina said tucking Alice in and giving her one more good night kiss before leaving.

"Fabes, can I talk to you real quick?" Nina asked when she got back to the sitting room. "Sure." Fabien answered as they walked to the room Fabien shared with Mick. The couple sat down. "Alice was wondering if we could be her parents. I love the girl to pieces. Do you want to adopt her?" Nina asked. "Ok." Fabien said.

"Let's tell her after breakfast." Nina said giving Fabien a quick kiss before she went upstairs to get ready for bed. Nina couldn't be happier. She was sure that Jerome wouldn't mind. "I heard that you and Fabien are adopting Alice! That will be totally cool. She so needs a mum and dad." Amber said. Nina fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**I have changed Alice's age. She is now only 5 but is really smart. She'll be in 1st**** grade so Fabien and Nina will have passes to be late to their first class and leave early from their last class.**


	3. House of sickness

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**Alice toddled into the dining room rubbing her eyes and coughing violently. "Alice, Fabien and I have decided to be your new mommy and daddy." Nina said to the little girl. "We have papers that say that you are our daughter." Nina said picking up the young girl. "Hi new mummy." Alice said before coughing. Nina felt her daughter's forehead.**

"**Sweetie, you're burning up. Let's get you back to bed." Nina said taking the girl to her room and grabbing a thermometer. Finally the timer went off and Nina took out the thermometer to see that it read 102.5. "Fabien!" Nina called and her boyfriend came down to her. "What is it?" Fabien asked. "We need to get her to a hospital." Nina said scared for her newly adopted daughter.**

******************************At the hospital***********************************************

**Everyone from Anubis House and Isis House were waiting for the doctor to tell them what was wrong with Alice when he finally came out. "It looks like Ms. Clark has pneumonia. She'll have to be put on bed rest and someone will need to be with her at all times. I've prescribed some medicine that she needs to take every twelve hours. Come back if her condition gets worse." he said before Alice was wheeled out. "Look at my cool chair mummy!" Alice said grimacing in an attempted smile. "Trudy, Victor is it ok if Mummy stays with me?" Alice asked after all her things were moved to a different room. "Of course Alice." Trudy said calling Mr. Sweet to tell him that Nina wouldn't be in school for awhile because she was taking care of Alice.**

**Suddenly two adults who looked like Jerome and Alice arrived followed by Nina's Gran and Fabien's parents. "Hello Mum, Dad." Jerome said coldly. "Mum, Dad? What are you doing here?" Fabien asked while Nina looked at her Gran puzzled. "We came to get our daughter." Mrs. Clark said. "Actually Mum, you only have a son. Alice was adopted and has a new mum and dad." Jerome said smirking. **

"**Which is why I came here." Nina's Gran said. "Nina, are you sure you are ready to be a mom?" Nina's Gran asked. "Yes Gran." Nina insisted. "And are you ready to be a dad Fabien?" Mrs. Rutter asked. "Yes mum. Alice has been asking me for awhile and wanted Nina to be her mum." Fabien said. All the adults left and Uncle Ade appeared. "I told them not to bother you." Uncle Ade said making the Fabina couple smile. "Bye bye Uncle Ade." Alice said making Fabien' uncle smile as he closed the door. Nina tucked Alice into bed and the little girl quickly fell asleep. "Good night my angel." Nina whispered as she kissed Alice's forehead and walked out of the room.**


	4. House of Health, House of Horus

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**Three weeks later:**

**Alice was finally better. "Mummy! Daddy! I'm all better!" Alice exclaimed skipping around. Nina and Fabien smiled at her. "Everyone said they would take me to meet the other houses! Can I? Please?" Alice begged in one breath. "Of course." Nina and Fabien said.**

**Just then Isabella, Cade, Rachael, Airyana & Rikki came up. "Izzy! Uncle Cade! Rachael! Airy! Rikki! Mummy and Daddy said yes!" Alice squealed making everyone cover their ears. Then Chelsea, Holly, Idris, Emma, Brad, Lenny, Selena, Felicity, Nancy, Nikko & Jane came in. "We were able to hear Ali's squeal from 2 feet away." Chelsea explained. Everyone just laughed. **

"**Please bring her back before supper." Fabien said. "Will do." Cade answered. "Which house first?" Selena asked softly. Alice's nose scrunched up and her tongue stuck out as she thought. "Horus!" Alice exclaimed. **

"**Horus House it is then." Brad said and they walked over to the house. Rikki knocked on the door and a woman in her 30's with fiery red hair and green eyes opened the door. "Hello. How may I help you?" the woman asked in a thick Irish accent. "We just wanted to meet everyone here. It's my niece's ritual to always go to a house and meet the kids. Can we come in?" Cade asked. "Of course. Children! We have guests!" the woman called and teens came to the living room.**

**The people of Isis and Anubis house walked in. "Hello! I'm Alice Rutter! You can call me Al, Ali, Sunny, Angel, Sunshine or Rose." Alice said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My name is Isabella Loza but you can call me Izzy, Izi or Bella." Isabella said. "I'm Alice's uncle Cade Martin." Cade said. "I'm Rachael Garcia but you can call me Exotic Beauty." Rachael said.**

"**I'm Airyana McGee but you can call me Airy." Airy said. "I'm Airy's twin Rikki McGee." Rikki said simply. "I'm Chelsea Campbell but you can call me Chels." Chelsea said. "I'm Holly Finnick but you can call me Holls." Holly said. "I'm Idris Taylor. And don't you dare call me Lily." Idris said.**

"**I'm Emma Chase." Emma said. "I'm Emma's boyfriend Brad Lane." Brad said. "Lenny Burlington. People call me Lonely." Lenny said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm Selena Scott." Selena said with her head bowed as she bit her bottom lip. "I'm Felicity Andrews but you can call me Fliss, Lissy or Fizz." Felicity said.**

"**I'm Nancy Leonov." Nancy said. "Nikko Ramos." Nikko said. "Jane Anderson." Jane told the teens. "My name's Allison Rivera but you can call me Ally or Lissa." a girl with a slight tan, shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes in sweatpants and a loose tee said. "I'm Ally's twin Ariana." a girl with pale skin, blond hair and blue eyes in the same outfit said. **

**The twins seemed almost as bubbly as Alice which scared everyone. "I'm Mary Cambridge." a girl with shoulder length dark velvet red hair, side swept bangs, a slight tan, bright green eyes, an hourglass shape and was kinda short and skinny wearing a light pink blouse, a white cardigan, light pink high waisted skirt, lace leggings, pink high heels, pink sparkly belt and big rings on her fingers said. "I'm Damian Croucher." a boy with short spiky brown hair, bluish greenish eyes and a slight tan in a shirt and jeans. "I'm Ryan Jo Chadwick but I go by Ry or Jo." a girl with black hair, pale skin and green eyes in a black shirt, leather jacket and combat boots said. "I'm Ryan's boyfriend Jesse Drew Adams." a boy with dark brown short hair, pale skin, a scar on his cheek and blue eyes in a similar outfit said. **

"**I'm Kylie Rivers." a girl with waist length burgundy hair, vibrant green eyes, a splash of freckles on her nose standing at 5'7 with a fit structure and moon shaped birthmark on her cheek wearing an emerald green dress that reached her thigh, matching heels, brown eyeliner, light pink lip-gloss and a ruby necklace said. "Michell Flemming." a brown haired version of Mick said. "I'm Ethan James." a boy with short blond hair, pale skin and brown eyes in a black shirt, jeans and hoodie said. "I'm Ray. Andy Ray." a boy with red hair and lime green eyes standing at about 5'3 wearing jeans and a tee said in a cocky American accent. "Well, that's everyone in Horus House." Ally said. **

"**Do you have cookies?" Alice asked. Cade just held her back. "No sugar for you." the residents of Anubis and Isis House said quickly. "Oh well. Bye-bye! Hope to see you soon." Alice said skipping out. The others said their goodbyes and hurried to catch up to the energetic little girl.**


	5. House of Ra

**I do not own House of Anubis or most of the OC's**

The small group came to Ra House and knocked on the door. "Hi!" Alice said "Hello." a woman with graying brown hair in a bun, green eyes and a Scottish accent **[a/n: think of Professor McGonagall] said. "Can we meet the people here?" Alice asked. "Of course! I am Minerva Duncan." the woman said as the teens and little girl walked in. **

"**Hi Minerva." Alice said. "Children! We have guests!" Minerva said and teens came down. "Hi!" Alice said. "My name is Alice Rose Rutter. What are your names?" she asked. A girl with black, loosely curled hair wearing a white tee shirt that said 'Here Comes Trouble', skinny jeans and white converse introduced herself as Castella Marie Parks but they could call her Stelle, Elle or Parkie.**

**A girl in baggy clothes introduced herself as Alex Woods but people called her Al. Her eyes were a mix of dark blue and dark green, was tan had an 8-pack, was 6'2, had a scar from her forehead to the top of her cheekbone on her right side that you couldn't see and black hair with dark blue spiky side swept bangs. A girl with blond curly hair, natural brown highlights and ocean blue eyes in a purple floral blouse and skinny jeans addressed herself as Jane Alexis Tribble and a girl with blond curly hair held back with a light pink head band and green eyes wearing light pink shorts, a flowing light pink top and baby pink ballet flats introduced herself as Jane's twin Annabelle Jessica Tribble. A boy in dark baggy clothes with eyes that were a mix of dark blue and black, a scar on his right eye that came from his forehead to the top of his cheekbone, was 6'3, had a slight tan, and black spiky hair tipped with red that made it look like fire called himself Blade Woods but was called either b-boy or Ade who was Alex's younger twin brother. A pale girl with long blond curly hair, blue eyes and plump lips wearing an Areopostal shirt and skinny jeans introduced herself as Abigail Elaine Duncan but she went by Abby.**

**A skinny boy with a 6 pack, olive skin, caramel colored hair and muscles wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and Nike tennis shoes introduced himself as Adryan Tavares also known as the second Messi. A tomboyish girl introduced herself as Katrina Williams but went by Trina. A boy who was the same height as Yumi from Code Lyoko and had black hair and brown eyes in jeans and a tee called himself Peter Zeno but said he changed his name to Peter Carter and spent the next 4 minutes telling Alice that he was nothing like his father and never would be leaving everyone else except his girlfriend Jade and Cade completely clueless. His girlfriend Jade Kelsey was the same height as Peter with curly auburn hair and brown eyes and was wearing jeans and a shirt. After a long day it was Alice's naptime and everyone went back to their houses.**


	6. House of Seth

**I only own Alice Rose Clark Rutter**

Once Alice's nap was over the group went to Seth House which was the last house they knew of. Alice knocked on the door and a man in a suit with greasy black hair, a long nose and dark eyes opened it. **[Think of Severus Snape] **"What can I do for you?" the man asked. "I'm Alice. I was wondering if we could meet the people who live here. "Fine." the man grumbled letting everyone in where they saw teens sitting in the living room.

Idris groaned and a boy with short light brown hair, dark brown eyes, rectangular glasses with a thick black rim who was pale, lean & 5'10 wearing a button down shirt that reminded Alice of the shirts her brother wore and casual non-baggy boot cut jeans turned around. "Hello Lily." the boy said. "Hello Zachy-poo." Idris said smirking. "This is my brother Zachary but I call him Zachy-poo." Idris said. "Hi Zachary!" Alice said.

**Zachary just went back to his book. A girl who was 15 with shoulder length brown hair with natural golden highlights with a headband and blue eyes wearing a plain shirt, jeans and sneakers introduced herself as Audrey Gabby Larson but people either called her Gabby or Aud. A 17 year old wearing a black shirt, black jeans and black converse called herself May Addams. Alice just tilted her head to the right and smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. Everyone said their goodbyes and the group left.**


	7. Please Help!

**I don't own House of Anubis or most of the OCs**

**I was wondering if the authors who sent me OCs and the readers could send me fairy tales they want characters to be in. I've decided that instead of a mystery since I can't think of one I'll have the characters sucked into fairy tales but I need input as to which fairy tales. MorganGrimm has already PM'd me with what he/she wants and I know at least one fairy tale Jerome and Alice will be in but I need help from everyone for the rest. Please PM me with your suggestions.**


End file.
